


Give Me Love

by minxesti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brise is Bryce, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Joanne is Del, Luca is toonz, Rian is Ohm, Song fic, fem!fic, genderbent, im honestly not dead, just lacking, one-sided ohmtoonz, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: Brise and Rian are best friends. Rian had a crush on Luca, but Brise finds out something about Luca and her sister Joanne that can change their entire relationship. Or basically just the story of where two best friends fall in love. ♥





	Give Me Love

Rian heard the door slam shut from her open window and she took a peek outside to check what it was. Screaming rang throughout her own home as she heard her parents downstairs trying to have a shouting competition. Curiously, Rian took one last look at the neighbor's house before running towards her bedroom door and locking it. Rushing towards her open window again, she screamed to her neighbor who seemed to be climbing into a fairly large treehouse.

 

Successfully catching the attention of the older girl, she waved hello and the other gave them a smirk before nodding her head. Rian’s heartbeat picked up at the sight of the smirk and her heart melted, but that was immediately shut down as the sight of another girl climbing into the treehouse.  Lucania was her first crush in this town, but it had developed into something slightly more. Luca, as Rian liked to call her, was crazy intelligent, athletic and tough, it was no wonder as to why Rian fell in love so fast.

 

Luca was in the top ten percent of their class with her favorite subject being history, but more specifically, the history of war weapons. That girl could be on any sports team with her knowledge on anything athletic, and ironically, she almost was in everything. She was in basketball, cheerleading, tennis, softball, track and when she had days off, she went to the gym with her sister, Joanne. It was no doubt that she was dating Arla Sanchez though, that cute, perky Spanish girl from across the way.

 

[ **Play Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran** ]

 

Tearing up, Rian moved away from the window and sat back on her bed, picking up her book, she began studying again. She decided to not to be in a relationship after all, but Rian couldn’t help and remember those lovely lips on hers as Luca wished her luck on her studies. Rian basically had a chance with the girl she wanted, but only briefly as Luca quickly distanced herself off again. Tears ran down Rian’s face as she thought about it more and more.

 

~ 

 

Brise was mad, no, extremely pissed off at both Luca and Joanne for what they were doing to people. “Brise! Wait up please, come back!” She heard Joanne scream out from down the hall, her small footsteps were chasing after her long pale legs. Brise, red-faced and very irritable, turned to face Joanne. “What Joanne!? You want me to understand that playing with people’s feeling is okay, even this once!? No!! It's not okay, it’s never okay!! What you and Luca are doing is crushing the hopes and dreams of people who are so used to being hurt by love that they eventually won’t anymore!!”

 

At the commotion, Luca came back inside to check on Brise and Joanne, making sure her little sister didn’t get hurt. “Seriously, what were you thinking!? Oh, and on Rian nonetheless!!! You do know she’s anticipating her parents’ divorce soon and not only that, she might end up in Chicago next year!? Oh, but wait, let’s play with the heart of the one person who genuinely loves you guys!! Especially Luca!! For god’s sake, I’ve never seen that girl more in love with her best friend and here you are!!”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Brise heard noise coming from outside and immediately went out to the front lawn to see Rian’s parents arguing with each other as they screamed at Rian to get back inside. With one last glare, Brise was out the door and slamming the door on both Joanne’s and Luca’s face. Brise got on her bike and looked towards where Rian went, trying to get the girl to talk to her, to comfort her.

 

Brise reached Rian around two blocks away, where she spotted Rian crouching in an alley. “Rian!!” Brise screamed to the girl in shorts and oversized hoodie. Rian jumped and landed on her butt, making an unseen growl come from behind Rian. A black and white Jack Russell came out and defended Rian as Brise approached the girl slowly. Wary of the dog, Brise managed to offer her hand to Rian who hesitantly took it, the dog calmed down after that.

 

“Oh. Hey Brise, how are you? Just taking a walk in the town and clearing my head a bit from studying.” Rain babbled on about random topics before Brise pulled her in for a hug in which Rian gladly accepted. The well that held Rian’s feeling then broke as the smaller girl burst into tears, the droplets landing on Brise’s letterman. Brise held on tight to the smaller frame as it shook, cautious of the backpack she carried. She had no idea what to do, but an idea popped into her head.

 

Slowly latching herself off of Rian, she took both of Rian’s hands and beamed, “I have an awesome idea Rian! Let’s-” Rian slowly scooted over toward Brise again and buried her face in Brise’s chest. “M mom’t mwamt t g hm” she muttered. Brise, confused, asked Rian to repeat her words. Rian lifted her head to look up to Brise and repeated, “I don’t want to go home…” Brise smiled softly towards the cute reaction that Rian let out and voiced out, “I don’t want to take you home.”

 

Rian smiled brightly, latching her arms around Brise’s neck, she pulled the taller girl down enough to place a kiss on her cheek. Brise’s eyes widened, her neck, face and ears a scarlet red, “Thank you Brisie!!” Brise smiled a crooked smile and replied a no problem. Brise led Rian to her bike and went back to the small mutt in the alley, whistling to get its attention. Successfully grabbing the dog, Brise placed the small puppy in Rian’s backpack where it would be safer during the bike ride.

 

Starting up the bike, Brise made sure to give her helmet to Rian and had the older girl hold on tight to her during the ride, she didn’t want the girl to fall during the ride. Brise had one place in particular that she wanted to take Rian; it was a place where Brise went to whenever she felt glum. The bike roared loudly as it revved away from the alley and out of the city.

 

~ 

 

Brise and Rian arrived to Carolina North Forest within the hour and both immediately found a place to park the bike. Rian is already walking towards the entrance of the trails, but Brise immediately grabbed onto her hand and led her away. “We’re not using those, we’re gonna explore.” Brise smiled widely as she let go of the smaller girl’s hand. Rian’s heartbeat picked up slightly at the sight of Brise’s bright, beaming smile, but hid her red face behind her sleeve. Biting her lips, she began to follow Brise’s own trail through the forest, making sure to keep up with the long, pale legs.

 

Upon stepping foot in the forest, the freshness of the clean air hit her senses and she immediately felt at ease. Rian unconsciously smiled and stopped to take it in, the forest seemed to glow with the sun. The puppy in her bag moved in her backpack and she quickly let him out from the fabric prison. It ran around her feet and yipped excitedly before running into the forest by itself. Rian looked up and saw Brise standing there, a patient look on her face, it was something that she wasn’t used to.

 

Rian ran up to Brise, her backpack in hand and a smile stretching from ear to ear all the while. Brise took a hold of Rian’s hand, leading her deeper into the forest and closer to an open meadow, the view of the river was in front of them. Green covered the ground and trees as Spring came into full swing in North Carolina. Rian was in such awe at the whole magical appearance of the place, and Brise felt her heart skip a beat. Brise wanted to smooch Rian’s face and leave thousands of kisses littered upon it, but she did the next best thing, ruffle Rian’s dark brown hair.

 

Brise had so much planned for the two of them, she just hoped that she could get through them all. Rian seemed better already, but Brise was gonna make sure she wouldn’t go back into the funk she had. Brise moved her hand from Rian’s hair to her awaiting hand, weaving her fingers through shorter ones. “What do you have planned Brisie?” Rian asked, her doe eyes shining brightly. The fingers intertwined with Brise’s gave a cautious squeeze.

 

Brise’s heart picked up at the question, her voice catching in her throat, that the silent reply she gave Rian came to a surprise to her. “You have no idea how many things we can do here…” Brise cleared her throat and continued, “Ahem...We’ll start off by crowning you my queen. Come on, I know these great flowers we can use!” Brise led Rian to a patch in the meadow where pink and blue flowers grew across from each other.

 

Brise saw that the Forget-Me-Nots and Arbutus were in full bloom this year and grabbed a few, trying to get their small stems equal size. Rian tried to help out when picking out the flowers, so Brise showed her the size they were going for. After gathering them, Brise nudged Rian, motioning them back towards the center of the meadow. Slowly walking next to each other, RIan and Brise stayed in comfortable silence, no words needed after years of knowing each other.

 

Sitting down in their previous spots in the open meadow, they set down the Arbutus and Forget-Me-Nots. Brise explained how to make a flower crown to Rian, so Rian tried to weave the stems together like she was told to. This went on for a few minutes as Brise worked on finishing her own Arbutus flower crown. Eventually, Brise looked up towards Rian and saw the smaller girl struggling, “Need some help there Ri-Ri?”

 

Rian huffed out as the braid fell apart by how Loose it was, her eyes desperate. Brise let out a giggle before moving next to Rian, her arms wrapping around the older. “You have to do it like this…” At the warm arms brushing against hers, Rian couldn't focus, especially since her fingers wrapped around Brise’s. Pretty soon, Brise had helped Rian finish the flower crown of Forget-Me-Nots, and they placed their creations on each other.

 

Brise smiled at the red that Rian sported on her face and she was glad she could serve as a distraction at most. Rian’s heart couldn’t handle the type of attention her best friend was giving her and the fact that they shared an intimate moment, in her opinion, only heightened her senses. Rian was desperate for an escape and managed to blurt out, “Let's...play hide-and-seek!!”

 

Brise shrugged her shoulders and gave her an okay, “I’ll count!! You go and hide Brisie!!” Rian shouted, her face couldn’t get any redder without the girl fainting. Brise let out a giggle and told the older girl, “Okay, I’ll go hide but you have to count until twenty!!” Brise slowly stepped back and ran into the maze of trees, successfully leaving Rian alone. Rian let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and eventually returned to normal color.

 

Lowly, she began counting to twenty and started walking towards the direction she heard Brise run off to. Eventually, she came close to the edge of a river when she heard rustling from above her. Curious, she looked up to see no one there so she shrugged her shoulders in acceptance when she heard it again, only louder. Quickly looking up again to see Brise hanging from the branches in a starfish position.

 

The sudden sight of the other girl made her scream and jump backwards, her foot slipping and forcing her to land butt first into the water. Rian made a big splash that made her chocolate brown hair get soaked, this earned a giant laughing fit from Brise as she swung down from the branch. Rian could only glare as the other girl held out her hand to help her get out of the water.

 

Rian took the hand that was offered to her and quickly pulled the other girl down with her, another big splash was heard. Pain made her eyes fly wide open, but the fact that Brise crashed against her in a kiss made her squeeze them shut. Rian’s mind couldn’t help but think of the falling-accidental-kiss cliché that she loved to watch in movies a lot...with Brise!!!

 

Neither Rian or Brise wanted to move from where they were, but eventually Brise decided to move. She shook her head sadly and her face spoke of so much pain. “I’m sorry Brisie...I didn’t know you wouldn’t like it…” Rian tried to comfort, but ended up doing the opposite as Brise burst into tears. “Brise?” Brise took off, back into the forest area and Rian tried to get up in time to catch up to her, but fell due to balance loss.

 

Rian saw the light of day starting to dim, so Rian had to work fast but how? Brise knew these woods better than she did and nothing near her could help. Was stuck thinking until she heard yapping and she remembered the puppy that had run off earlier, “Oh you're a Buddy !!!” Rian took off and followed the noise the dog kept making until heard, “Away pup, I’m not in the mood right now okay? Please?” It was Brise!

 

Rian saw the dog trying to jump up the tree, meaning that Brise was up high and that meant Rian had to learn how to climb, fast. Rian took off in a sprint and jumped a few feet up, but gravity had different plans as she fell, landing on her back. Brise turned her head to the noise and saw Rian in pain, so ignoring her feelings, she climbed down and tried to tend to a hurting RIan.

 

Rian took the chance and wrapped her arms around Brise’s neck kissing her face profusely. Between breaths and kisses, Rian gasped to Brise, “Don’t...run...PLEASE!!!” Brise gave in and kissed the girl back with twice the passion they both couldn’t breathe. Brise leaned her forehead against Rian’s and asked, “Why did you do that?” It didn’t take long for Rian to reply as she gave a quick peck to her lips and replied, “Because I found out that I don’t love anyone else but you Brisie…”

 

~ 

 

The sun had set and now they were surrounded by the dark of night, the stars and moon illuminating everything. Brise and Rian were sitting together by one of the thicker trees, watching the beauty descend upon them. Brise eventually moved Rian so that the smaller girl was sitting between her legs and she rest her chin on Rian’s head. They spent all afternoon exploring the area, their lil buddy eventually catching up with them, its tail wagging fast. Rian slowly pet the tired pup’s head as it lay by their side, seemingly soft snores drifting into the air.

 

Rian silently stopped petting the dog and stood from the position they were in, leaving a very confused Brise on the floor. Brise soon followed and wrapped her long arms around Rian’s waist, swinging from side to side. A loud, exasperated sigh left Rian’s lips making Brise stare at  her downturned face. “I don’t want to go home...I feel the safest here with you now. Brise...don’t take me home please?”

 

Brise suddenly understood what Rian had been thinking about this entire time, her “home” and her parents. “We’ll stay here for tonight then, cuddled in each other’s warmth and talking about nothing and everything all at once. Would you like that?” Rian only hummed and swung along with Brise’s rhythm; a rhythm that both calmed her and excited her. Turning around to face Brise, she wrapped her arms around the other’s neck and they began to slow dance in the moonlight.

 

Rian hummed a soft tune that she had memorized for Luca, but was now meant for Brise. “Give a little time to me or burn this out; we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, all I want is the taste that your lips allow,” Brise began to slowly sing in a soft voice. Rian’s ears twitched slightly at the sound of her favorite song being sung by such a lovely and mellow voice. Rian smiled softly and started to giggle as she hid her face in the other’s chest.

 

During the soft howl of the wind, Brise’s singing, and the soft glow of the moonlight, Rian felt herself become a little more complete and a little more alive. Rian had never felt the way she was feeling, not even with Luca and Luca had made her feel many things. Brise continued to sing even after the song was over; anything she knew was sung. Rian was completely mesmerized by how beautiful Brise could look under the moonlight.

 

Rian had no hesitation in her system when she leaned in and kissed the taller girl with all her might. She barely flinched when their teeth clashed and she didn’t move away when the pain was more noticeable. Brise was taken completely off guard by the sudden kiss that her words died out and her breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes wide, she stared down to the smaller girl and smiled before leaning in to kiss her back.

 

Both girls were so into their kiss that they failed to notice the silent footsteps approaching them, but they heard the loud growl that Buddy let out. Brise didn’t mind the growling, but they definitely catch Rian off guard. Rian shifted in Brise’s grasp slightly, so Brise quickly turned Rian away from where Buddy growled to, breaking from the kiss briefly.

 

“Don’t focus on them, focus on me right now baby…” Brise tried to talk to Rian in a hushed voice, slightly annoyed at the interference. Rian broke the kiss again, a dazed and satisfied look on her face. Brise held Rian close to her body and kissed her forehead, speaking loudly enough to be heard but not break the prosperity of things. “What do you want? Why did you follow us?”

 

Footsteps were slightly loud enough to be heard and out from the trees came both Joanne and Luca, their heads bowed down in shame. Joanne didn’t look up to face Brise’s pissed off face and Brise held Rian tighter. Luca spoke up instead, “We’re here to check up on Rian, and you of course..” Brise only scoffed at that and countered, “Yeah right, Joanne, why are you here?” Luca opened her mouth to reply but Rian spoke up from Brise’s chest, “Joanne has to answer Luca, not you…”

 

Luca was flabbergasted by what Rian had muttered at her because Rian always followed her lead. Joanne kept her eyes glued to the ground, the floor more interesting to her than anyone there, “Well, I came to apologize to both of you and I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date with me Brise, but it seems that you’re already taken…” Brise let out a smile at the thought of being taken by the older girl known as Rian.

 

“Hell yeah she’s taken, by me. Right Brisie?” Rian almost shouted at the two heart breakers, but hesitated on the last part. Brise continued to hold her now girlfriend, “Of course Ri-Ri.” Joanne grit her teeth and a tight-lipped smile decorated her lips before she congratulated them. Luca, on the other hand, wore a frown and her eyes basically screamed mine towards Rian. Brise turned towards the eldest female there and threatened to destroy any ounce of chance they had with Rian if they tried anything funny.

 

“Well, it was certainly surprising to see y’all, but if you excuse me, Rian and I are off.” Brise let go of Rian only to grab her hand again. Calling over Buddy, Brise grabbed Rian’s backpack and gently placed the dog in there, making sure the there was air for him to breathe. Rian and Brise walked back towards Brise’s bike, Rian eventually took a hold of her backpack and placed it on her back, soft growls turned into snores.

 

“Where are we going?” Rian asked Brise, a cloud of confusion finally becoming present. “We’re going to the beach. You know, somewhere away from here.” Brise replied only turning her head slightly, a large smile was present on her face. “But first we’re stopping by my house for some things I need okay?” Rian only nodded as she put on Brise’s purple helmet. Brise grabbed Rian’s waist and squeezed it tightly, slowly lifting her up the more she squeezed. “Put me down Brisie!!” Rian exclaimed, only to be muffled by the helmet.

 

~

 

 

The soft sand of Long Beach was a blessing in contrast to the hard pavement and concrete surrounding the downtown. The lights surrounding them before seemed so far away as they sat by the edge of the water, small tides lapping at their feet. The sun was low and the sky was painted in various oranges, reds, and yellows with a slight hint of dark purple at the ends. Rian leaned her head against Brise’s shoulder, closing her eyes as Brise placed a soft and gentle kiss on her temple.

 

“I love you Brise.”

 

“I love you too Rian.”

 

“ _Thank you._ ”


End file.
